


2 Porn Related Drabbles

by arcee_bee



Series: Smut Drabbles [2]
Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: NC17, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcee_bee/pseuds/arcee_bee
Summary: Why watching porn is bad with SiWon aroundandHow HyukJae become a porn star with the help of his best friend
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: Smut Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619365
Kudos: 19





	1. The Closet

HyukJae stared at his own reflection on the mirror, DongHae was behind him, tightening his arm around HyukJae’s middle.

“Don’t worry, I’ll lead you through this”, he whispered.

The room was small, just a powder room with mirrors on its four walls. A sink was placed on one side, a gold colored toilet on the other side, and the floor was carpeted with tiger patterned material. At a quick glance, people would mistook the place as a powder room in an expensive household, while actually it was an exclusive peep show. Behind the mirrors there were cameras, and behind those cameras were eyes, hungry for a show to satisfy perverted minds. How did he get in this place in the first place? HyukJae wondered. He could already feel his face heating up, his hand started to shake as he washed them on the sink.

“Your old man needs this”, DongHae reminded him, taking HyukJae back to the present time.

True, his father was sick. He needed money so could pay the bills, with doing what those perverts wanted him to do, he could pay for the operation and soon his father would be alright ...

“You can start”, the voice almost echoed inside HyukJae’s head.

“Don’t think of anything, just look at me”, DongHae took HyukJae’s face in his hands, and soon he was kissing HyukJae’s neck.

DongHae was a highschool friend, HyukJae knew about the whole thing from him, he had played a couple of shows before. He was the one who suggested HyukJae about joining the show, just for one night and it would be enough to cover the medical bill.

DongHae really know what he was doing, touch and kisses were sensual, tasting and coaxing HyukJae to relax and guided him into the lust. His hands roamed from HyukJae’s neck, down to HyukJae’s back and down ...

“No more foreplay, we don’t want romance, make it hot.”

DongHae pulled back at the order. He looked deep into HyukJae’s eyes, slowly unbuttoning HyukJae’s shirt, guiding HyukJae’s hand to his own and HyukJae took the message. Slowly, their clothes were taken off them, HyukJae started to blush at the realisation, ten to twenty people were watching them behind the mirrors, he felt exposed, but DongHae didn’t seem to mind at all.

“Use the oil at the red bottle on HyukJae’s body.”

DongHae saw the said bottle on the sink, as soon as he opened the red bottle, the room was filled with a soft scent of strawberries. He poured a small amount of the thick liquid to his hand and started to caress HyukJae’s skin slowly. Starting from HyukJae’s neck, his shoulder, chest,back, and stomach. He toyed a little with HyukJae’s nipples, causing HyukJae to release a small moan of surprise. His kisses followed his hands, slowly, he trailed hot kisses on HyukJae’s skin, making HyukJae to sigh and leaned back against the sink.

DongHae parted HyukJae’s legs, pouring more of the sweet oil on HyukJae’s thigh, he kneeled in front of his friend, and soon his kisses followed his hands.

“Uuh ...” HyukJae moaned, throwing his head back against the mirror, DongHae took the time to massaged HyukJae’s pert butt and eventually pressing a finger into the tight hole. He tried his best to lube up his friend, he didn’t want to hurt HyukJae, and in this twisted game, he couldn’t guarantee what these perverts wanted next. They could ask him to fuck HyukJae raw and he wouldn’t be able to say anything against that.

When DongHae pulled back, HyukJae’s body was nice and slick with the oil. Strangely, HyukJae could feel a tingling warmth on his skin, especially on the more sensitive spots on his body, and to his surprise, his member was starting to grow aroused. DongHae continued to massage HyukJae’s body, paying special attention to his chest, thighs, and back.

“You look so sexy Hyuk”, DongHae said, this time he made sure that the viewers could hear him, “And you smell nice ... I can eat you all night ...”

He positioned HyukJae to bend against the sink, he took the bottle and poured another glob of oil in his hand, before parting HyukJae’s butt cheek.

“I bet you’re even sweeter down here!”

DongHae really knew how to make a show, he stepped aside to give the audience a good view of HyukJae’s tight pink hole. Slowly, DongHae fingered the puckering orifice, adding pressure and more lubrication to make the penetration easier. HyukJae gasped as he felt a warm finger entered him, and soon two of DongHae’s fingers were scicoring his tight opening, and more oil was poured into him.

“Enough”, the voice returned, “HyukJae, suck DongHae while you prepare yourself”.

The order brought HyukJae back to the present situation, he almost forgot that he was stuck in a fake powder room, performing sex with his friend with eyes behind the walls watching him. Looking at HyukJae’s lost expression, DongHae guided his friend’s fingers to find his own orifice. He helped HyukJae to press harder and deeper, hoping to find a little bundle of nerves deep down inside that would send pleasure to HyukJae. He knew HyukJae had found it when HyukJae emitted a small moan and his member hardened.

“Suck me Hyukkie”, DongHae pushed his friend down on his knees.

HyukJae tried his best to suckle on DongHae’s member. It was a hard task to keep his concentration on giving DongHae a blowjob while having his own fingers inside him, but DongHae was a pro, he was moaning and whimpering as if HyukJae was giving him the best sex ever.

HyukJae almost forgot about his task on preparing himself when suddenly his fingers grazed at his awaiting prostate. He moaned softly around DongHae, causing DongHae’s cock to twitch inside his mouth at the vibration and accidentally his fingers were shoved into himself.

“That’s enough, do him, Hae”.

With the order, DongHae tore HyukJae off his hard member, he positioned HyukJae bent on the sink, his ass exposed to the cameras behind the glass walls.

“I want you to moan”, DongHae whispered on HyukJae’s ear, “Make them think that you’re getting laid by the porn god.”

Without waiting for an answer, DongHae pushed the head of his erection into HyukJae’s opening, HyukJae tried his best to relax his ring of muscles and slowly, DongHae’s thick organ entered him.

“Oooh ...” HyukJae gasped, “H-hae ... you’re s-so big ...”

“Keep talking Hyuk”, DongHae whispered as he pushed futher into HyukJae.

HyukJae may not showed it but he got the talent, DongHae thought, his moans and pants were getting louder with DongHae’s encouragement

“H-Hae ... so good ... ugh ...” HyukJae pushed back against DongHae’s thrusts, when DongHae wrapped his fingers around HyukJae’s arousal, HyukJae shuddered, “H-haaa ... deeper ... uhh ...”

Their movement was getting more frantic, HyukJae bucked his hips back into DongHae’s strong push,

“C-close ... Hae ...” HyukJae gasped, his legs started to shake as orgasm was starting to approach, the tingling heat from his sensitive nerves gathered on his belly, his balls tightened and soon, HyukJae was spurting cum all over the sink with a low groan.

DongHae followed not far behind him, with another powerful thrust, DongHae emptied himself inside his friend, but not before he pulled back, leaving only the head of his erection inside HyukJae. When his member finished emptying his load, DongHae pulled back, making sure that his seed trickled down HyukJae’s sore opening for the viewers to see.

The aftermath of his orgasm left HyukJae’s legs wobbly, he slumped down on the tiled floor, panting lightly. DongHae follwed his lead and sank to the floor next to HyukJae.

“Well done, good show gentlemen”, the voice returned.

“Good job Hyuk”, DongHae gave s small smile, and to HyukJae’s surprise, DongHae kissed him on the lips.


	2. The Good Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HyukJae watches porn and SiWon does not approve ...

The door was pushed open and HyukJae sighed in relief to finally hear SiWon coming in to the room. It felt like ages since SiWon left him and now HyukJae wished nothing else but to have this punishment ended.

“Have you learned your lesson, Hyukkie?” SiWon asked gently, taking HyukJae’s face to meet his gaze softly.

HyukJae nodded frantically, the gag made him unable to produce anything more than whimpers and muffled moans.

SiWon eyes trailed down to HyukJae’s bound body. The older man was bound by leather, his wrists tied above his head to the bed posts, and his legs were spread as wide as his posture would allow him. His skin was almost glowing in perspiration, his pinkish nipples erect and hard due to SiWon's handiwork earlier.

Series of moans were heard in the room, coming from the TV, where a blonde girl was pound mercilessly against the bed by a big beefy man. She was moaning incoherent words obscenely as her large boobs were sucked and pinched.

“... mmh ...!” HyukJae pleaded, trying to move his body towards SiWon's hand.

“Look at you”, SiWon chuckled, he traced a teasing finger along HyukJae’s slick abs, down to meet HyukJae’s straining arousal, “You’re so hard and yet you enjoy this”, he smeared the pre cum streaming from the tip of HyukJae’s hard member. The organ was almost purple in need, the vibrating cock ring restraining HyukJae to his release was humming steadily, adding to HyukJae’s agony.

Another device was planted deep inside HyukJae’s ass. An egg shaped vibrator drilled into HyukJae’s tender insides, searching for his prostate and found it long a go. With every vibration it sent into HyukJae’s bundle of nerves, HyukJae was getting closer and closer to the release he could not achieve.

HyukJae moaned again, the scene on the TV showed the man ejaculated inside the girl and was pulling his cock out of her pussy. A line of white semen trickled slowly out of her orifice.

“Hmpfff ...” HyukJae begged, tears started to form from his wet eyes.

It all began when SiWon caught him masturbating as he watched porn on his laptop. HyukJae was sure that he was extra quiet, but these walls seemed to have ears.

SiWon's ears.

Before he knew it, SiWon strapped him on the bed, put the TV on and made him watched numerous porn he found under HyukJae’s bed. To make it even worse, SiWon gagged him and put the toys after he played with HyukJae’s body, after making sure that HyukJae would not be able to come, he left the room.

SiWon finally took off the gag from HyukJae’s mouth, “Tell me Hyukkie, what have you learned today?”

HyukJae could not answer, he was panting and whimpering hard.

“HyukJae, look at me”, SiWon made HyukJae look to his eyes once again, “Focus”, he asked once again, “What have you learned today?”

“P-porn is b-bad ...” HyukJae finally panted.

“That’s right”, SiWon touched HyukJae’s nipple, circling the erect bud with feather light touch, the simple touch was enough to set fire to HyukJae’s nerves, his back arched off the bed, moaning beautifully.

“Now that you know now that porn is bad ... what are the rules in this house?”

“S-si-...SiWon ... pl-please ... uugh ... please let me come ... pl-...”

HyukJae’s pleading turned into a full blown scream as SiWon suddenly bit into HyukJae’s neck

“Hyukkie, I was asking you a question”, SiWon looked up from HyukJae’s chest, licking the sore nipple, “Answer me ... What are the rules?” He was so calm, so controlled, and yet HyukJae was on the verge of exploding.

“I ... ah ... aaah ...” HyukJae moaned harder, SiWon was trying to pull the vibrator inside him, the friction almost driving him mad, his pink opening clenched in anticipation, his mind hazy and HyukJae believed that he would go crazy if SiWon would not let him to reach climax soon.

“R-rules ... are ... haahn ... I sh-should not m-masturbate ,,,”, he finally finished a sentence, which was great considering the condition he was in.

“That’s good, Hyukkie ... Only I give you pleasure, not your hands ...”, SiWon finally managed to take out the small tool out of HyukJae.

“Y-yes ... only you ...” HyukJae arched his back.

“And ...?”

“I-I sh-should not watch p-porn ...”

“That’s a good boy”, SiWon smiled, “That’s not so hard isn’t it?”

With no difficulties, SiWon took the cock ring off HyukJae’s hard rod. The member quickly came to life and spurted white cum all over without further stimulation. The intensity was so hard, HyukJae swore he could see white exploded behind his closed eye lids.

HyukJae almost passed out after the last of his orgasm subsided, but SiWon chuckle forced him to stay awake.

“I didn’t even touch you and you came so much”, SiWon was undressing, “Looks like you enjoy the punishment”, he straddled HyukJae on the bed, “Now it’s my turn to have fun.”


End file.
